The only gift I need
by Lobby490
Summary: It's Christmas! Gary has gotten Leaf a beautiful present this year, but things go wrong when he trusts Delibird to deliver it on Christmas Eve. Will Gary be able to fix things before Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! As promised, here's my Christmas one-shot, sorry that it's a little late but the servers were down the entire day yesterday T_T haha. Anyways, enjoy reading this!**

* * *

**The only gift I need**

"I'm home," Gary said, but there was no reply. That's weird; Leaf hadn't said anything about going out today, where could she be?

"Leaf?" Gary asked again, "Is anybody home?" he was starting to get a little wary.

Suddenly, he felt a light tap on his shoulder

"What the–" he turned around.

"Boo! Scared ya?" Leaf asked. Gary quickly hid what was in his hands behind his back.

"Oh please, I don't get scared as easily as you might think..."

"Oh really? I don't know Gary; you looked pretty startled in my opinion..."

"Whatever..."

"You just don't want to admit that you were scared; its okay Gary, I understand. Now, what's that behind your back?" and Leaf tried to look behind Gary, in attempt to see what he was hiding from her.

He backed away, "Uh, nothing..." he mumbled

"Show me!"

"No!"

"Why not?" she asked

"Because I said so!"

Leaf stood and stared at him, thinking. Why would he be hiding something from her?

"Fine." And with that, she headed upstairs to their room.

As soon as she was upstairs, Gary let out a sigh of relief, "Good thing she didn't continue. God, she probably hates me right now..." and he put the small box he was holding on the table. "Now," he thought, "where can I put this where she won't find it?"

He was pacing through the living room, thinking of places where he could put his Christmas present for Leaf. Placing it somewhere in the house was not an option, as Leaf always finds them before Christmas. He had to think of something, and fast. Suddenly, he remembered something. He took the present, and headed over to his grandpa's lab.

* * *

"Hey Gramps." Gary greeted

"Oh hello, Gary! Wasn't expecting you today! Kids, this is my grandson, Gary." He introduced. Before him were three young trainers, waiting eagerly to get their starter Pokémon for Christmas from the professor. Gary grinned, they reminded him of Leaf, Red, and himself when they were younger.

"Hey kids." Gary said

"Hello!" the three chanted in unison.

"Gary, I'll just finish up here and then you have all the time in the world to speak to me, yes?"

"Sure." He replied.

After the children received their Pokémon, the professor wished them a merry Christmas and the children were off.

"They're cute," Gary said "they remind me of when Leaf, Red and I were their age."

"Ah, yes. By the way, what brings you here?"

"Right, so I got this gift for Leaf but I can't hide it anywhere without her knowing where it is. I was wondering if I can get Delibird to deliver it to our place on Christmas Eve."

"Of course! The gift is safe in my –or Delibird's– hands!"

"Alright and he handed the small box to his grandpa, "take good care of it."

"I will!"

"Alright, smell ya later gramps!"

"Goodbye!" and Gary was out the door.

* * *

Several days passed by, and it was Christmas. The tree was up, the house was decorated, the mince pie was in the oven; everything was set. Gary and Leaf got invited to many parties by their friends, but they decided to stay home that year and celebrate with just the two of them. Gary was getting a little nervous, however. He hadn't seen his gift to Leaf under the tree yet, was Delibird running late? Could it have forgotten about Gary's gift to Leaf?

"So, what'd you get me this year?" Leaf asked

"Well, aren't we acting very patient over here?" Gary joked

Leaf chuckled, "Alright, how about you open up your gift first?"

"Sure." He felt a little relieved, as he thought that Delibird might have enough time to come deliver the present, _if_ it remembered...

Gary took the box which had his name on it, and sat down next to Leaf again.

"Open it!" Leaf said, impatiently

"I am! Pesky woman..." Gary replied a little snappy, as he ripped the wrapping paper off the box. He opened up the box, to find that there was a letter, a new watch, and a leather jacket inside. He opened up the handwritten letter, which read:

_ Dear Gary,_

_I would like to tell you that I'm really happy for being part of your life. I feel blessed because I'm in love with a perfect guy like you and the fact that you feel the same way towards me. You've changed my life completely; you've turned me into the better person I am today and I'm really happy by your side each day of the week. _

_My love, I wish you enjoy a beautiful day with lots of joy and contentment. I wish you to be as assertive and intelligent as always and I hope that you keep seeing the bright side of things each time the going gets tough. I wish you to never forget that you're a wonderful man and the best thing that ever happened to me._

_Above all, I wish our love to remain forever in our hearts, and I'll try my best every day to make you the happiest man on the planet. Merry Christmas Gary!_

_From your beloved,_

_Leaf_

He smiled, and looked up at the girl who gave him the gifts and the beautiful letter, "I'm speechless; you don't know how much this letter means to me," she gave him a peck on the cheek "I love you." he said, "I love you too," and gave he gave her a hug, which she returned.

"So what did I get?" she asked

"Right, about that..." the girl's cheerful expression slowly faded from her face, which made him feel miserable; he didn't want his girlfriend to be sad on a day like this.

"Remember the other day when I was hiding something from you?" he asked

"Yeah?" she said, her tone getting gloomier

"That thing was your present. Look, I asked Gramps to give it to Delibird for safekeeping, but he hasn't brought it yet, and I do–"

"It's okay, I understand... But Christmas isn't just about gifts and stuff; it's also about spending time with the people you love; being able to spend my Christmas with you is a gift already!"

Gary's face lit up as soon as she said those words, and he smiled at the girl in front of him, and she beamed a smile back at him. Suddenly, a small box dropped from above them, which Gary managed to catch. The couple looked up, and saw that it was Delibird who dropped it!

"What's that?" Leaf asked

Gary smirked, "I know you said that Christmas isn't only about the gifts and stuff, but here's my gift to you. It's small, but it means a bunch."

Leaf smiled as she accepted the box from the guy parallel to her, "Thanks" she said. She untied the white ribbon which was wrapped around the red, velvet box, and opened it. Inside the box was a beautiful, golden leaf pendant.

"It's beautiful!"

"It reminded me of you," Gary said. Leaf looked up at him and gave him a cynical look. "What? It's true!" he added.

She chuckled, "Thanks, but it must have cost a fortune!"

"I'd give anything in the world to make you happy," he said. He pointed to the pendant, "Can I?"

"Sure!" and she handed him the necklace, and turned around so that he can put it around her.

As Leaf was staring at her new pendant which was around her neck, the couple heard Delibird flapping its wings wildly, which made them look up. The two saw that Delibird had something in its beak, it was mistletoe. They both laughed, but then looked at each other again. Gary went closer to Leaf, and gave her a kiss, which she returned.

"Gary, you're the only gift I need."

* * *

**Cheesy, ikr. Haha, I had a little trouble thinking of a good plot and a friend of mine helped me with this one ;) Hope you guys enjoyed this story and I hope y'all had a merry Christmas and have a happy new year!**


	2. Chapter 2: extended scene

**Hello everyone! I've actually written a bit more in this story but I thought it might distract you from the main story too much, so I removed this part. I then thought, "Why shouldn't I add this as an extra chapter?", and I liked that idea! So here's the scene were Gary goes to Prof. Oak to ask for a favour: the extended version :O Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Gramps." Gary greeted

"Oh hello, Gary! Wasn't expecting you today! Kids, this is my grandson, Gary." He introduced. Before him were three young trainers, waiting eagerly to get their starter Pokémon for Christmas from the professor. Gary grinned, they reminded him of Leaf, Red, and himself when they were younger.

"Hey kids." Gary said

"Hello!" the three chanted in unison.

"Gary, I'll just finish up here and then you have all the time in the world to speak to me, yes?"

"Sure." He replied.

The professor turned back to the children– who were all very keen on getting their first Pokémon –and said, "Alright! Ladies first, so Luna, you can pick first!"

"Hey, no fair! What about us?" one of the boys whined. Gary had a déjà vu; as if what the little boy had just said had been said before.

"Be patient, Gabriel! You two can have one as well!"

"Humph..." the boy, Gabriel, sighed.

"Let's see..." the girl, Luna, said as she observed the Pokéballs. She took the left Pokéball, and released the Pokémon which was inside it.

"I see! Bulbasaur is your choice. It's very easy to raise. So, Luna, you want to go with the grass Pokémon, Bulbasaur?"

"Yeah! It's so cute, but it looks tough too!"

"Good choice!" Oak complimented

"Hey Ryan, I'm picking first." Gabriel whispered to the other boy, Ryan. It was loud enough for Gary to hear, though, and he sniggered.

"Now, who wants to pick their Pokémon next?" Oak asked

"Me!" Gabriel volunteered, and rushed over to the table where the remaining 2 Pokéballs lay.

"Hmm..." Gabriel pointed to the right Pokéball, "I'll pick this one!" as he was going to grab the Pokéball; Gary stepped in front of him.

"Hey kid, I'm going to let you finish, but Squirtle is much better than Charmander. Just saying..." he returned back to his original spot, and shrugged. All Gabriel could do, was stare at Gary, then back at the Pokéballs, then back at Gary.

"You seem like you know what's up... I'm picking this one then!" and took the Pokéball which Gary recommended.

"Hm! Squirtle is your choice. It's one worth raising. So, Gabriel, you've decided on the water Pokémon, Squirtle?" the professor asked

"Definitely! If this guy says it's good, then it must be!" and Gary gave Gabriel a high-five.

The professor, Luna, and Ryan sweatdropped, "I see..." Oak said

"Now, Ryan, only Charmander is left. Do you mind taking that one?"

Ryan shrugged, "He doesn't talk a lot." Luna mentioned

Ryan walked over to the last Pokéball which was on the table, and released the Charmander, which leaped into his arms.

"This Pokémon is quite energetic!" the professor stated "Now children, off you go back to your homes! Have a merry Christmas and good luck on your journeys!"

"Thank you professor!" Luna said

"And we hope you have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year as well!" Gabriel added

"Thank you kindly, now off you go!" the professor said, and the children were out of the lab.

"They're cute," Gary said "they remind me of when Leaf, Red and I were their age."

"Ah, yes. By the way, what brings you here?"

"Right, so I got this gift for Leaf but I can't hide it anywhere without her knowing where it is. I was wondering if I can get Delibird to deliver it to our place on Christmas Eve."

"Of course! The gift is safe in my –or Delibird's– hands!"

"Alright and he handed the small box to his grandpa, "take good care of it."

"I will!"

"Alright, smell ya later gramps!"

"Goodbye!" and Gary was out the door.


End file.
